knobelwodfandomcom-20200214-history
Roads
The Romans knew it several centuries before - roads are needed to make fast travel possible for commerce and war. However many of the Roman roads have gone to decay and WRH has started a long and never ending project of rebuilding these roads. The initial road were in England connecting his territory together. However with expansion into Europe he has taken over many of the old roads and repaired them or built new ones. *Design: The roads are based on the historical roman design. Since many of these road are functional today it was a good design. *Width (In town): The main commerce roads within towns and cities will be at least two carts wide in each direction with a turn radius capable of handling a 6-8 horse team. *Width (Out of Town): The roads will be one cart wide in each direction with space reserved for the additional lane to be put in at a later time. *Bridges: Bridges and tunnels will be made to handle two carts wide in each direction this is to allow for future growth. *Toll: All roads are toll roads execpt those within city limits (howwever those may be taxed by the local city). Employees of the company do not pay tolls, merchants associated with the company pay a reduced toll (as 0 would be suspecious). **It is highly probable that many of the deals made with existing vampires will allow for their trade goods and such to be transported on sections of the roads without the tolls being added. For example a vampire may travel on the road free of charge within 5 days of his city. After that tolls will be added. Of course these exceptions should be kept to a minimum. *Bandits: In places where people have tried to make alternate roads and paths have often been hit with "bandits". These bandits are actually paid professionals that raid and attack the compitition until they are forced to use the toll road. *Hotels: At an interval of a 10 hour treck in a fully loaded wagon there will be a reststop. At the reststop will be a fortified onclave with a lodging, a blacksmith, and maybe a general store. What is different about these reststops is that there is a platoon of about 40 men stationed at each one with a squad (5 men) that are ghouls. **Patrols: A group of 10 head in one direction and turn around mid day and come back. If all goes well they should meet their counterparts from the next station. These men are on the lookout for real bandits and for compeditors. People wanting to feel safe will travel with the patrols. **Secret: The secret of the hotels is that they are hiding WRH's army. People can be assigned, transferred, etc using these way stations. The idea is that over time they will become part of the culture and large troop movements will be not as noticeable. **Towns: Many small towns have already or have stated to grow up around these stopping points. The leadership at each stopping point will direct how the town should look like at least within a few hundred yards of the road. *Bridges: Bridges and tunnels will be made to handle two carts wide in each direction this is to allow for future growth.